Changelogs
Here is a list of Changelogs. This page was created to improve editing of this Wikia and make sure it follows the latest update by referring to these copies of official Changelogs. We strive to include as many updates as possible. Unreleased Content * Transition from Flash Player to HTML5 * Reconstruction Mode Official Release * Changelog 1.125 * Changelog 1.124 * Changelog 1.123 * Changelog 1.122 * Implementation of Oceanic Future Part 6 * Changelog 1.121 * Changelog 1.120 * Changelog 1.119 * Changelog 1.118 * Changelog 1.117 * Changelog 1.116 * Implementation of Oceanic Future Part 5 * Changelog 1.115 * Changelog 1.114 * Changelog 1.113 * Changelog 1.112 * Implementation of Oceanic Future Part 4 * Changelog 1.111 * Changelog 1.110 * Changelog 1.109 * Changelog 1.108 * Changelog 1.107 * Implementation of Oceanic Future Part 3 * Changelog 1.106 * Changelog 1.105 * Changelog 1.104 * Changelog 1.103 * Changelog 1.102 * Changelog 1.101 * Implementation of Oceanic Future Part 2 * Changelog 1.100 * Changelog 1.99 * Changelog 1.98 * Changelog 1.97 * Changelog 1.96 * Implementation of Oceanic Future Part 1 * Changelog 1.95 * Changelog 1.94 * Changelog 1.93 * Changelog 1.92- fused to Changelog 1.93 * Changelog 1.91 * Implementation of Arctic Future Part 4 * Changelog 1.90 * Changelog 1.89 * Changelog 1.88 * Changelog 1.87 * Changelog 1.86 * Implementation of Arctic Future Part 3 * Changelog 1.85 * Changelog 1.84 * Implementation of Arctic Future Part 2 * Changelog 1.83 * Changelog 1.82 * Changelog 1.81 * Changelog 1.80 * Changelog 1.79 * Changelog 1.78 * Changlog 1.77 * Implementation of Arctic Future Part 1 * Changelog 1.76 * Changelog 1.75 * Changelog 1.74 * Changelog 1.73 * Changelog 1.72 * Changelog 1.71 * Changelog 1.70 * Changelog 1.69 * Changelog 1.68 * Changelog 1.67 - fused to Changelog 1.68 * Changelog 1.66 * Changelog 1.65 * Changelog 1.64 * Implementation of Future Era * Changelog 1.63 * Changelog 1.62 * Changelog 1.61 * Changelog 1.60 * Changelog 1.59 * Changelog 1.58 - fused to Changelog 1.59 * Changelog 1.57 * Changelog 1.56 * Changelog 1.55 * Changelog 1.54 * Changelog 1.53 * Changelog 1.52 * Changelog 1.51 * Changelog 1.50 * Changelog 1.49 - Implementation of Tomorrow Era * Changelog 1.48 * Changelog 1.47 * Changelog 1.46 * Changelog 1.45 * Changelog 1.44 * Changelog 1.43 *''Changelog 1.42 - fused to Changelog 1.43'' *Changelog 1.41 *Changelog 1.40 *Changelog 1.39 *Changelog 1.38 *Changelog 1.37 - Implementation of Contemporary Era *Changelog 1.36 *Changelog 1.35 *Changelog 1.34 *Changelog 1.33 *Changelog 1.32 *Changelog 1.31 *Changelog 1.30 *Changelog 1.29 *Changelog 1.28 *Changelog 1.27 - Implementation of Postmodern Era *Changelog 1.26 *Changelog 1.25 *Changelog 1.24 *Changelog 1.23 *Changelog 1.22 *Changelog 1.21 *Changelog 1.20 *Changelog 1.19 *Changelog 1.18 *Changelog 1.17 - Implementation of Modern Era *Changelog 1.16 *Changelog 1.15 *Changelog 1.14 *Changelog 1.13 *Changelog 1.12 *Changelog 1.11 *Changelog 1.10 *Changelog 1.09 *Changelog 1.08 *Changelog 1.07 *Changelog 1.06 - Implementation of Progressive Era *Changelog 1.05 *Changelog 1.04 *Changelog 1.03 *Changelog 1.02 *Changelog 1.01 *Changelog 1.0 *Version 1.0 Open Beta *Changelog 0.31 *Changelog 0.30 *Changelog 0.29 - Implementation of Industrial Age *Changelog 0.28 *Changelog 0.27 *Changelog 0.26 *Changelog 0.25 *Changelog 0.24 *Changelog 0.23 *Changelog 0.22 *Changelog 0.21 *Changelog 0.20 *''Changelog 0.19 - fused to Changelog 0.20'' *Changelog 0.18 - Implementation of Colonial Age *Changelog 0.17 *Changelog 0.16 *Changelog 0.15 *Changelog 0.14 *Changelog 0.13 *Changelog 0.12 *Changelog 0.10.1 *Changelog 0.10.0 Closed Beta * Changelog 1.05 * Changelog 0.9.0 Notes The missing pages (1.19 to 1.36) are from a period when this Wikia was left without any administration and will be added in the future. Category:Content Category:Game Category:Collections